Spriggan (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc spriggan conscious lp.ogg |resistance = Resist Poison (100%) Weakness to Fire 30% }} The Spriggan is a creature that can be found across Skyrim. Spriggans can usually be found underground in caves, or in dense forests. They appear more tree-like than they did in , where they looked more humanoid. Behavior and appearance Spriggans are entirely composed of wood and magical energy, the source of which is their taproot. Spriggans are attracted to taproot, and Hagravens manipulate this weakness by hanging taproots from trees to attract spriggans. Hagravens then sacrifice them for their magical characteristics, and because of their hatred of nature. Some spriggans may be encountered hiding in trees, and step from them when the Dragonborn comes too close. To overcome this, all spriggans may be found with the Aura Whisper Dragon Shout or the Detect Life spell. Like hagravens, spriggans are adept at both magical and physical combat. They have the ability to use the Invisibility spell, heal themselves quickly when low on health, and attack their target with a unique novice Destruction spell in the form of swarm of bees which can poison their target. Even in close quarters, they can also pose a fatal threat: they can swipe at the Dragonborn with their claw-like appendages, which can also poison. Their most notable ability is their tendency to enthrall the nearby wildlife – including animals not normally hostile like deer, goats and foxes – to come to their aid. Summoned animals bear a distinct green aura and the effect cannot be overridden by the Animal Allegiance shout or the Command Animal power. It can however be countered with Kyne's Peace or prevented altogether with the Voice of the Sky effect from reading the etched tablets on the Seven Thousand Steps. Alternatively, with a maxed-out Illusion skill, Master of the Mind allows the Dragonborn to seize control of enthralled entities and turn them against their masters. After casting this spell they become invisible for 5 seconds, but the invisibility can be broken by being attacked. The animals remain enthralled even after the spriggan is defeated. Habitats *Spriggans often inhabit large forested caves and pits, such as Eldergleam Sanctuary, Bloated Man's Grotto and Shadowgreen Cavern, which all share the same atmosphere. *Several spriggans killed a Necromancer at a pond near the Shrine to Boethiah. They emerge once the body is searched. *Several spriggans emerge from the trees in the Eldergleam Sanctuary, after the Eldergleam Tree has been struck with Nettlebane. *Shadowgreen Cavern is defended by several spriggans. *Lost Tongue Overlook hosts spriggans. They can enthrall the dragon residing here. *Spriggans and a cave bear can be found in Moss Mother Cave, along with the corpses of Valdr's hunting party. *A spriggan, two sabre cats and a number of wolves can be found in Autumnshade Clearing, however, none of the creatures can climb the rocks to the north of the valley. *Just to the west of the Sulphur Ruins is a dead hunter surrounded by deer. When the Dragonborn approaches, a spriggan emerges from the tree stump. *A single, captured spriggan can be found in a cage in Snapleg Cave, seemingly caught by Hagravens for their rituals. If the Dragonborn decides to free the spriggan, it will not attack the Dragonborn, instead making its way for the cave entrance while fighting anything that threatens itself and its rescuer. *A spriggan can be found near the Rift Watchtower next to a dead hunter. *A spriggan is found in the Peak's Shade Tower, east of Falkreath. *A spriggan can be found in the Roadside Ruins of the Falkreath wilderness. *In , there are several spriggans on the Giant Nirnroot Island northeast of Solstheim. Variants Spriggan Matron A stronger variant of the spriggan that typically serves as a mini-boss level creature, but they will also replace spriggans in some areas if the Dragonborn is of a high enough level. Spriggan Earth Mother The strongest boss level spriggan added with Dawnguard. This variant is most likely to hang back and enthrall animals, and often runs when at low health. Burnt Spriggan A variant of spriggan that roams the ashlands of Solstheim in Dragonborn. Gallery Spriggan (Skyrim).jpg|Close up of a Spriggan. Spriggan Concept Art (Skyrim).jpg|Spriggan concept art. Bear(SprigganThrall).jpg|An enthralled bear. Trivia *Spriggans ignore the Dragonborn when they are in werewolf form. *Spriggans will not cross deep waters, a weakness that can be exploited if one has a bow or can cast long ranged spells. *Spriggans may turn any of the Dragonborn's animal followers, such as dogs, against them. *Spriggans in Skyrim will never drop Spriggan Sap; it can only be purchased or found elsewhere. *Spriggans bear a resemblance to Flame Atronachs, especially the Spriggan Matron. Bugs * Sometimes three spriggans appear in Riften when fast traveling to town. They appear with the Dragonborn and are not hostile. When the three spriggans are attacked they will cloak themselves in invisibility and run out of the gate. * Rarely a dead spriggan may appear when you enter and exit Alftand containing a taproot. *When the spriggan appears on the load screen its texture will fail to load (fixes automatically in a few seconds) Appearances * * * * * * de:Zweigling (Skyrim) es:Spriggan (Skyrim) fr:Spriggan (Skyrim) it:Spriggan (Skyrim) pl:Wiła (Skyrim) ru:Спригган (Skyrim) uk:Спрігган (Skyrim)